Electrosurgical devices usually comprise a power supply unit that supplies the device with electrical power from the public power supply system.
In conjunction with this, publication DE 11 2009 001250 T5 discloses a device comprising a power supply unit including adjustable inverters for energizing RF generators. The RF generator is disposed for the simultaneous output of different RF output voltage waveforms. Alternatively, these are disposed for cutting or coagulation. The device is controlled by a central component with a user interface, wherein this central component controls the power supply unit as well as the RF generator. In doing so, the power supply unit can be controlled by means of events that occur in the RF circuit in order to thus increase or decrease the circuit's voltage. To do so, the central control component sends a corresponding direct-current request to the power supply unit.
Considering this, it is the object of the disclosed embodiments to provide a concept for an electrosurgical device with an improved systems architecture.